


Vanilla Cake

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cake, Emile really really likes vanilla cake, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Fluff is everywhere in this fic - in relationships and in cake! :D(Day 34 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides), Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Series: hope (comes slow) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Vanilla Cake

Prompt: Vanilla

* * *

Vanilla cake is Emile’s favorite. This is especially true when it’s his brother’s vanilla cake.

Sure, chocolate cakes and marble cakes and such are yummy, of course, but vanilla cake...

Something about it is simply  _ divine _ . It’s simple, but when baked correctly (i.e., when Logan bakes it) it is soft and fluffy and utterly perfect.

So when Emile takes a bite out of their dessert, he melts into his chair. He doesn’t care if Logan’s partners are looking at him weird, he doesn’t care that he knows Logan and Remy are exchanging amused looks over his head. He doesn’t even care about the excitement of finally getting to tell Logan his big news. 

He just cares about this amazing, perfect,  _ made-just-for-Emile _ , vanilla cake.

Above his head he can hear speaking, and he lets part of his attention drift away from Heaven to listen in. 

“He’s going to be like that for a while longer.” Remy. Their voice is as amused as Emile thought it would be. “So why don’t we all get to know each other a little better, hm?”

“Of course. What would you like to know?” That was...Dee, he thinks? 

“What do you all do? I myself run a blog, and Emile is a distance therapist.”

“I also run a blog. Well, sorta. Mostly it’s video blogs and conspiracy theories ‘n stuff.” Emile thinks that might have been the purple Virgil fellow, but he’s just reached the middle of the cake, and it’s got Logan’s special frosting in the center, and he just about dies from the deliciousness. Eventually, conversation manages to penetrate the fog in his mind again, and he tunes back in.

“-lso do some writing on the side, mostly for fun, though I don’t mind the money it makes me.”

“That’s very cool. Would I know any of your books?”

“I write under a pseudonym, mostly horror. I don’t suppose you know of Janus?”

Emile bolts upright and points a finger at the speaker, who turns out to be Dee. The man is clearly startled by Emile’s sudden movement, like the rest of the table, but Emile doesn’t care. “You’re  _ Janus!?! _ ”

Dee nods warily, and Emile’s smile stretches across his face. He turns to face his brother, shit-eating grin on his face and cake (partially) forgotten. “You’re dating  _ Janus _ ?!”

Logan pales, apparently knowing where this is going. “Wait, Emile-!”

Emile ignores him and smugly turns back to Dee. “He swore he would marry you.” Dee’s face turns red, and Logan is making a sound like a tea kettle from his seat, his face in his hands. “He read your first novel, and immediately bought all the rest, and one day he looked me in the eyes and said, without hesitation, ‘One day I will find Janus, and I will make him fall in love with me as I have fallen for him, and I will marry him.’ And he  _ did _ ! When’s the wedding?” Emile cackles in glee, enjoying seeing his brother embarrassed. He chokes when the last bit of his cake is shoved into his mouth, but it doesn’t stop his laughter like Logan probably hoped it would. Instead, Emile just spends the next several minutes simultaneously choking and cackling, with Remy next to him trying to stop him from suffocating.

By the time he’s able to breathe again, the table has been cleaned off and the only sign of his teasing is the lingering blush on both Dee and Logan’s faces and the laughter on the others’.

His brother clears his throat, obviously desperate for another conversation topic. “So, Emile, on the phone Remy said you guys have big news to share?”

Emile finds himself in another state of blissfulness, but this one isn’t caused by vanilla cake. This one is caused by the joyful smile on Remy’s face. He loves seeing that smile on their face. He decides to explain, seeing Remy looking back and knowing they are waiting for him to speak. “Remy proposed.” He beams, unable to stop himself. “They asked me to marry them! And I said yes!! We’re getting married!!” His voice is practically a squeal by the end, and he feels joy bubble up. They wanted to tell Logan first, so they haven’t told anyone yet, and finally saying it outloud, finally telling someone else, makes it so much more real and  _ wonderful _ .

Logan’s face is surprised but happy, and he’s saying “Congratulations,” and even the three men he only just met tonight seem happy for Emile, and he can’t stop the joy bubbling in his heart.

Vanilla cake may be Emile’s favorite, but not even the joy he gets from eating said cake can top the pure ecstasy he is feeling right now.


End file.
